Party at Dirk's House
by LeFeuDeMort
Summary: A crack fanfic for Roxy/Tavros (or Taxy ;D) Roxy gets invited to a party with the alpha trolls and the other kids. She meets this ridiculously cute troll boy with brown blood and I love writing crack pairings XD References a ton of other popular ships though. Because I can't help it *nod nod* I don't understand ratings (I'm new xP) so K for no swearing or graphic scenes?


Roxy Lalonde blinked her eyes open as she heard her computer beeping at her to inform her of a message. She blinked back the flood of light with a groan. She had a raging headache and all of the lights seemed so bright! She hated waking up after passing out from drinking too much. It always felt so ridiculously crappy!

She got up from the pile of stuffed animals she'd blacked out onto and made her way to her desk. She plopped down into the chair and picked up her martini glass, taking a sip. Before she'd really thought about it much the whole glass was gone. She frowned down at it, tipping it upside down to examine it. Nope none left.

The blonde just shrugged and put down the glass. She'd had enough to tide her over but she'd need more later. For now she'd just attend to her computer.

The beeping was still blaring annoyingly so she clicked the pesterchum icon and it stopped. A chat box popped up, purple words scrolling down the screen. Rose had been trying to talk to her. Roxy decide to read when she'd written, starting at the top.

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 11:11 -**

TT: Hello Roxy. I was contacting you to see if you would like to attend a party. I believe some of your friends will be going. I know for a fact that Dirk will be there. I believe he will be DJing with Dave.

TT: Hello?

- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is now an idle chum! -

TT: Oh wonderful. Are you drunk again?

TT: Either way, the party will be at the Striders' apartment. I would recommend transpuihewjke-

TT: strider is now in control of this computer

TT: just so you know

TT: feel free to bask in glory

TT: Dave, stop this!

TT: no thanks

TT: anyways you should totally come since itll be such a rad party with us strider bros running the joint

TT: should i call him my bro or my dad?

TT: Try not to think too hard on the matter. Now as I was saying, I would recommend you transportalize there as I do not believe you have a way to get there on your own, given your situation. And just worry about getting there in your own time. The rest of us can account for time shenanigans.

TT: has anyone ever told you youre long winded?

TT: Be quiet, Dave. This conversation is supposed to be between two people. Not three. If you wish to talk to more people simply go find a memo. Or talk to other versions of yourself if you wish. It doesn't concern me.

TT: fine strider out

TT: Good. Now I have one less thing to deal with. The party is tonight at sunset so when you get this you may want to get ready. I have a feeling you will not receive this until only an hour or so before the party starts.

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 14:13 -**

Roxy giggled a bit at Rose's and Dave's antics and poured herself a new martini and sipped at it. It was, just as her dancestor-of-sorts predicted. It was 4:00 so she would have an hour and a half to get ready. Better get to work.****

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Roxy stood in front of a full-length mirror, admiring her handiwork. For a drunk girl she hadn't done so bad! She'd managed to find a pink knee-length dress that would be comfortable enough to dance in and casual enough for a run-of-the-mill party. Her hair was brushed out but she kept it down like she always did. She'd put on a dark pink lipstick that almost matched her natural lip color but just unnatural enough to be noticeable.

She was sufficiently drunk by now, having drunk her fair share of martinis over the last hour, and was ready to get dancing with whoever was there! Or drink more. That could be lots of fun too!

Roxy giggled a bit as she made her way over to her transportalizer. She'd just figured out how to make a full body one! She hoped. There was still a slight chance that something would malfunction but she would risk it for the chance to partay!

She adjusted the settings so that it was aimed at Di-Stri's house and set the time correctly. Now everything was ready! She set a ten-second timer, stepped onto the transportalizer pad and in a few seconds she stood in the front hall of Dirk's apartment. She could hear music and giggled again. The party'd already started!

Roxy followed the sound of the music to a ladder leading to a hatch in the ceiling. She climbed it, nearly slipping once but she corrected herself and eventually made it up. When she got up all the way she found herself on the roof. A DJing booth was set up against a AC unit with Dirk and Dave standing near it, seeming to argue over what to play. Dirk looked over and on spotting her, he nodded. Roxy nodded back then turned to the rest of the party.

There was a make-shift dance floor that took up most of the roof, speakers on each corner of it. The DJ booth was sitting at one side of it, facing the dance floor and not far to the left of that was a table of food. A really tall troll with fairly long horns that made him seem even taller was eating what looked like a green pie near there, a shorter, nubbier horned one seemed to be ranting to him, though Roxy wasn't able to hear what he said. The taller one laughed and as he turned a little Roxy could see clown make-up covering his face.

Just as Roxy was about to turn away one of the humans, Jade, darted out and grabbed Karkat's hand, dragging him towards the dancefloor. He rolled his eyes and Jade giggled but he followed her and they started dancing together. There were a couple of other troll-human pairs dancing. One wearing red glasses and who had cone-like pointing horns had managed to get Dave on the floor and another tall female troll with mismatched horns, one pointing down and another forming a little curve. She was dancing with John who was a bit shorter than her but not by much. Another pair of trolls, one with a broken horn and the other with what looked almost like cat ears. The final pair was another tall female troll with gently slanting horns and a male troll about her height with double horns.

Her eyes drifted from the dance floor to her friend Jake who was talking to one of the trolls - a girl with ram horns. They both seemed to be talking rather animatedly about something and Jake seemed to be nearly overwhelmed making Roxy giggle a bit. Him and his 'cerulean beauties.' Her other friend was talking to another troll wearing a cape, hipster glasses, and who had lightning bolt shaped horns that went back over his head. The troll said something and a faint blush tainted Jane's cheeks.

Roxy laughed and just kept looking around. Her eyes finally fell on a troll sitting on the edge of the building with long bull-like horns and a mohawk. And he looked totes hot! Roxy giggled a bit, stopping by the food table to pick up another martini before skipping over to the troll. She sat down next to him, taking a sip of her drink as she did so. "Hey therr! I'm Roxy!"

The troll looked up in surprise, not noticing her until now. His eyes were just beginning to turn brown with maturity and there was something amazingly innocent about the look that made Roxy's heart flutter and 'caused a faint smile to spread across her lips. "Uh, my name's, uh, Tavros. Tavros Nitram."

Tavros glanced over his shoulder at the dance real quick, his eyes darting around, watching all his friends for a second before looking down at himself. He was wearing a black, button-up shirt with his sign - taurus - in the left corner. His waist down was just metal. He frowned and took another sip from the beer bottle he had then looked up at Roxy.

Roxy just smiled a bit, taking another sip of her own drink. Once she finished the glass she set it down and scooted a bit closer to the troll. "You are ssho cute," she giggled a bit, her words slurring together a little bit. She only giggled more as a faint brown blush creeped into Tavros' cheeks.

"Uuh, thanks, I guess." Tavros looked the other direction only to notice there wasn't any room left for him to scoot over so he just turned back to Roxy. A million thoughts raced through the troll's mind; how close she was, how drunk she was, how pretty she was... And how she was leaning closer.

Roxy's face was now only a few inches from Tavros' and the troll's cheeks flushed even a deeper shade of brown. "Come on, troll boy. Lesh dansh," She whispered, biting her lip real quick to hold back another giggle. Tavros just stared for a second before slowly nodding.

"O- okay." Roxy jumped up, just barely avoiding falling off the edge of the building and not even noticing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He stumbled as she pulled him along, getting really nervous once he was on the dancefloor and everyone could see him. "Er, I don't... I don't really know how to dance," he murmured, glancing to his left and spotting Kanaya watching him. He just blushed more and looked back at Roxy.

She just waved off his worries and took his hand. "Come on! Itsh not sho hard! Just, you know," she listened to the music a moment before continuing, "-twirl me around or shomething."

Tavros didn't move and just stood there nervously. Roxy just laughed again and used her grip on his hand to spin him around instead, deciding that if he wouldn't do anything, she'd take over. The troll let out a squeak of surprise, just barely finding his balance before she pulled him closer. Suddenly the two were pressed against each other for a second before Roxy continued pulling him along through the dance.

Roxy continued leading the clumsy troll through a dance until - mid-spin - he lost his balance. He stumbled over his own robotic legs that he'd never tried dancing in and fell right into Roxy's arms. He looked up at her, his eyes wide and suddenly really scared as his heart raced.

"Well hulloooo there," She said with a cheesy wink.

From the crowd of people dancing a certain blind troll called out, "Swooooon!" then proceeded to cackle.

Tavros stood up, reaching across his chest to grab his arm. "Sorry. Maybe I should just, uh... Go." The troll turned, his horns nearly missing someone standing right behind him and starting to make his way through the crowd.

Roxy stumbled after him, catching up to him in no time and catching him by his arm. He turned around surprised and she just stared at him for a second. "Don't leave. I like you," She said, trying not to slur her words too much. Her eyes looked right at his but he seemed to want to look anywhere but at her. He looked at his shoes, then the crowd - noticing a few people watching, which just made him feel worse - then finally at her.

"I- I'm-" he stuttered before looking away. "I'm not that good at, this sort of, uh, stuff," He finally got out.

Roxy just smiled and turned his face so she could see it. She didn't say anything at first and Tavros tried to get away again but then she just leaned in and kissed him. Her eyes slid shut and his flew open even wider. Right here, in front of everyone, Tavros was getting kissed.

He pushed her away after half-a-second and they just stared at each other. From the crowd Tavros could hear a few laughs and he just turned and went back inside the house. Roxy rolled her eyes and followed him. Once they were both alone again she got in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't jusht run away after something like that!" She protested, pouting a little a bit.

Tavros let out a sigh but didn't try walking past her. "Look, I'm just..." He glanced down at this metallic feet then looked back up at her. "I'm not exactly the, uh, best guy to be around. Or so I've been told." Years of taunts and insults and putdowns had left Tavros nervous about any sort of non-platonic romance. He'd always just been let down or misled by it.

Roxy just winked and leaned in a little bit to whisper to him. "S'alright. I like the challenge." Tavros didn't say anything and just looked down at her. She got up on her tip-toes and kissed him again. This time he didn't pull away and even kissed her back. They both acted slowly and nervously at first but got minimally more confident as seconds passed. After about 30 seconds the two broke apart. Tavros' hand was now on Roxy's hip and one of Roxy's hand was on the troll's chest.

There was a silence between them for a moment where they both just processed what had happened. "I should go," Tavros finally muttered.

Roxy frowned and shook her head. "Can you stay? Please?" She asked, biting her lip. Tavros considered it for a second before nodding and the two returned to the party.


End file.
